Harry Potter and the Power of an Assasin
by JediMasterBianca
Summary: Harry Potter, neglected by his parents and hidden in the shadow of his brother, runs away from his 'home' and becomes a highly skilled assassin. He acquires many skills as he goes on multiple adventures. There's multi-mini-crossovers! Dark!Powerful!Violent!Harry Crossovers may consist of: BatmanXHP, AvengersXHP, Assasin's CreedXHP, Danny PhantomXHP, Percy JacksonXHP
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Im new to this so if you have any suggestions to the story, just PM me or write a review. I promise to give this story my semi-all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

"Lily! Get the boys!" shouted James as he desperately tried to stun the attackers.

Lily ran up the stairs and into the boys' room to protect the Potter heir, Harry James Potter, and his younger brother, Stephan Har Potter.

Downstairs, James was trying as hard as he can to get rid of the attackers, but it was all in vain. The attackers easily overpowered James and left him stunned on the ground. More Deatheaters came, followed shortly by Voldemort.

Voldemort made his way to the room, where the Potter boys were being held. He didn't know which boy would be the one powerful enough to end him, so he decided to just kill them both. With a _bombarda _the door exploded, knocking out Lily in the process.

Voldemort looked at the bodies of Lily and James Potter and ordered, "Bring these two away and guard them. I don't want any distractions."

He turned to both cribs, holding the two boys who had the possibility of being his end. He noticed Harry, the eldest child, looking at him with power radiating from his form. Voldemort had no doubt now. He would be the prophesized child.

With his wand, he pointed his want at Harry and cast his favorite curse, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A bright green light burst out of his wand and flew to the eldest Potter. As the spell was about to touch Harry's form, a golden shield burst out of his body and formed a shield around his brother and himself. The _Killing Curse _reflected of the shield, making a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and flew towards a shell-shocked dark lord.

Voldemort snapped out of his shock and quickly casted _reducto_ spells on the house. 'If Im going down, might as well bring the Potter boy down with me,' he thought.

When the _Killing Curse _hit Voldemort, his soul ripped of his body never to be seen again for a few years.

The roof started collapsing around the Potter boys, while Harry struggled to keep his shield in place.

When the last bits of rubble collapsed, Harry drained his magical reserves and fell unconscious, making his shield go down with him.

Stephan however, was still conscious and was still screaming his lungs out as the last bits of wood scratched along his cheek, making a '||' shaped scar.

"*"*"*""*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Dumbledore sat in his office, planning on what to do now with the prophecy. After hours of researching, he finally found three possibold outs who could be the prophesized child. These children were Harry Potter, Stephan Potter and Neville Longbottom. He rubbed his temples as he wondered what to do with the three. Perhaps he could train them before school?

Then something strange happened, his crystal ball shattered and landed in pieces on the floor.

His skin paled and his expression turned weary. Something had happened at the Potters and he was sure of it.

'I just hope I'm not too late.' He thought worriedly, then he apparated on the spot to Godric Hallow.

He was faced with a horrifying site as the Potter cottage at Godric's Hallow collapsed.

He searched the wreckage for any survivors and was happy to find the Potter boys alive, though the eldest was still unconscious.

While carrying the two baby boys in his arms, he scouted the area for Lily and James Potter, to see them behind a bush in a nearby forest. As Lily and James were brought back to consciousness by a quick _Ennervate, _the couple snatched their sons from the old man's arms to comfort them.

Dumbledore decided to tell them of the prophecy. 'If my theory is correct and one of the Potter boys is the prophesized child, then they should know,' he thought.

"Lily.. James, there is something you must know. I'm afraid Voldemort has been looking for the prophesized child and his search led him here," he said. Noticing their looks of confusion, he continued, "You see, a prophecy was made by Sybil Trelawney. It was a prophecy about a child who would be destined to kill Voldemort. The prophecy was this, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

Lily and James looked joyously at one another before Lily spoke, "Are you saying that one of our children is destined to kill You-Know-Who?"

Dumbledore just nodded in confirmation.

James asked excitedly, "Well who is it going to be then? Harry or Stephan?"

Dumbledore didn't really know so he studied the two little Potters. He looked between the two of them to see a scar on each of their faces. One of a '||' shape and one of a lightning bolt. Since both of them were marked, he used a spell to see their magical cores. He found Harry's core to be so lacking in magic, that he could be classified as a squib while Stephan's core was that of a normal baby boy. Little did he know that Harry's depleted core was because of straining his magical core on the golden shield, and that his magic would replenish over time.

After deciding Stephan would be the prophesied child, he declared "I present to you Stephan Har Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!"

* * *

**I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys! Things are getting even more interesting on the next chapter. Please write me reviews so I know of what to work on as well as suggestions.**

**Trouble is brewing.**

**Will Dumbledore ever realize his mistake?**

**What will happen to the Potter heir?**

**Stay tuned and you will find out! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh, sorry for posting this so late. My school werk was so hectic; I didn't get to do this chapter. I hope this somewhat satisfies you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

*"* 6 years later *"*

It was Christmas morning, and Harry slept soundly on his small bed. His room was nothing like Stephan's though. Sure, it had colorful designs and expensive furniture, but it just wasn't the same. It just lacked that comforting atmosphere! Stephan's room always had.

Harry woke up with a start.

"Harry wake up! Wake up!" his little brother, Stephan, screamed as he bounced on his bed.

Harry groaned and felt around for his glasses.

He always wore glasses ever since he turned two. He supposed his bad eyesight was due to his excessive reading.

He put on his glasses and sat up. "Okay Stephan I'm up. I'll come down soon."

Stephan shrugged, "Kay big bro. See ya!" He bolted to the door and slammed it on the way out

Harry sighed. His brother was just so energetic in the mornings. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew his parents always favored his little brother more. He figured it was because of his title as the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Who am I anyways? Just the weakling brother of the Boy-Who-Lived,' he thought angrily.

He put on a plain white t-shirt with some shorts, before heading down the stairs.

"Harry!" two men shouted.

Harry turned to look for who had called him, only to see his uncles Remus and Sirius.

"Hello Pup! I've got a real good present for ya this Christmas. I hope you can wait till after breakfast to open it," he beamed while hugging the young Potter.

Harry out finally out of Sirius' arms, only to be replaced by Remus'. "Happy Christmas Harry!" Remus greeted before letting go of the hug.

Harry genuinely smiled at his two uncles. They were the only ones who ever payed much attention to him and he was grateful for that.

Breakfast was pretty much normal, for Harry at least. Everybody chatted animatedly with each other, with his parents boasting about Stephan every once in a while. Harry was left out of the conversation so far, before his uncles tried to get him to talk.

"So Harry, do you have any idea of what you would want to be when you grow up?" Remus asked, smiling.

Harry looked up from his plate. "Oh yes, I would want to be an Auror. I want to fight and get rid of any threat to the magical community." He stated before he looked down again to his plate.

"That's nice Harry, but you have to study hard an-" Lily said, smiling softly at him before she was cut off.

"Well that's very nice Harry. Stephan here wants to be an Auror too! Just like his good ol' dad!" James grinned proudly at his youngest son as Stephan beamed at him.

'Well nice try getting me to join the conversation yet again Uncle Remus, although it failed again,' Harry thought amused.

Breakfast passed by quickly after that and it was soon time to open all the presents.

Harry stayed out of Stephan's way as his brother rushed through him to get to his many presents.

"Harry look at my presents! There is so many and they're huge!" shouted Stephan excitedly over the presents.

Harry just gave him a smile and turned towards his own pile of presents. Though they weren't as many and as huge as Stephan's presents, Harry was still grateful for them because it always reminded him that he was still cared for. Whenever he always felt unwanted or unloved he would think, 'Well, at least my parents don't outright ignore and abuse me.'

Harry decided to open Sirius' present first so he tore through the wrapping paper and threw it to the side. He gripped his present and stared curiously at it. It was something called a bouncing house. He didn't really understand it until he saw children bouncing on what appears to be an inflatable castle.

He hugged Sirius, who was behind him the whole time, and thanked him. "Thank you so much Uncle Sirius! This is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me so far!"

Sirius flushed, "Oh, hehe, well thanks."

The next gift on the pile was from his Uncle Remus.

He quickly tore the wrapping paper and looked at some sneakers with wings on them.

"Umm, is this safe?" Harry asked Remus.

Remus turned to look at Harry. "Of course Harry, we could give those a test run when we're done here. I enchanted them to hold any weight and to grow in size as you grow older."

"Thanks a lot Uncle Remus!" beamed Harry as he looked excitedly at the shoes.

That means his parents' presents were next.

He opened the package and saw his new own racing broom, a new Nimbus 2000.

He stared at it in shock before seeing his brother open a broom, similar to his own, and a Quiditch set of balls.

He walked towards his parents who were watching Stephan with great interest before they turned to Harry.

"Umm, I would like to say thank you for the broom. it's a great gift and uh... Thanks!" he finished lamely before hugging his parents.

He finished unwrapping all his parents so he just sat down and watched his brother open his presents. He got bored and walked back to his room.

Suddenly, a budger crashed through the window and whirled towards Harry.

Harry shut his eyes closed and hoped for the best. A few seconds past, and he slowly opened his eyes. He started incredulously at his hand outstretched, forming a 'stop' gesture and the floating bludger right in front of him.

Only one word escaped his lips, "Wicked."

* * *

**Wow that took me a long time to write. I hope you liked that chapter!**

**The pressure of having favorites and followers is really making me nervous about publishing things.**

**If you liked it, please review.**

**If you didn't, please don't be too harsh in making a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! I am really lazy to write but I do anyways because you encourage me. I really don't wanna disappoint you guys. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

_Harry shut his eyes closed and hoped for the best. A few seconds past, and he slowly opened his eyes. He started incredulously at his hand outstretched, forming a 'stop' gesture and the floating bludger right in front of him._

_Only one word escaped his lips, "Wicked."_

Harry looked once more at his outstretched hand, then at the floating bludger right in front of him.

"Harry! Have you seen my bludger? It just burst out of the box, then flew to who knows where!" his brother Stephan asked, out the window on his broom.

"Nooo little bro. I haven't seen your bludger. The window just broke when I punched it," Harry said sarcastically. "Of course I've seen your bludger. The bloody thing crashed through the window and almost hit me!"

"Ahaha... Sorry about that," He apologized, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "So, where's the bludger now?"

Harry stared at him incredulously for a moment before saying, "What do you mean it's just right here."

He noticed the bludger wasn't there beside him anymore and looked around anxiously. He rushed around his room, looking for anywhere the bludger might've gone and bumped into something hard.

He shook his head and slowly reached his hand out to touch the empty space in front of him. Surprisingly, he felt a round, hard, surface and figured it might be the bludger.

He didnt know how to turn it visible again so he tried to experiment. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on making the bludger visible again. When he opened his eyes, it had worked. He turned around to find his brother watching him with an incredulous face.

"Umm. Here you go Stephan. It was invisible for a while so I..umm... turned it visible again," he told his little brother uncertainly.

Stephan looked at him strangely before scooping up the bludger and taking off again on his broom.

Harry gave himself a mental pat on the back. 'I just did windless magic. I wonder what else I can do with it,' he thought excitedly.

Harry has always yearned to do magic on his own. Ever since he learned of magic, he spent most of his days in the Potter library, learning everything he could about the matter. He even tried doing magic but to no avail. It came as a surprise to him to have it work this time.

Harry thought of anything that he did different when he stopped the bludger or when he made it visible.

After 30 minutes of non-stop thinking, he finally found the answer. He believed hard in his magic and willed his magic to do tasks for him. With this new-found knowledge he walked casually to the Potter library to research more on wandless magic.

As he was skimming through the books, he noticed that his magic and the magic taught in the books were different. For one thing, he didn't need to say the spell's incantation in his mind. He just needed to know what he wanted and just ask his magic to do it.

He skipped lunch as he practiced determindley on his magic.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Lily Potter finally finished cooking the dishes and served them on the dining table. She called down James and Stephan to come down and eat.

As they sat down on their seats, Stephan asked, "Where's Harry, mum?"

Lily looked around her and noticed Harry was indeed gone. "James, save me some of those. I'm going to call Harry down."

"Okay dearie," James replied, smiling.

Lily climbed up the stairs to Harry's room and heard a crash. She quickened her pace until she knocked anxiously on the door. "Harry are you alright?"

She hear rustling until her son replied, "Yah I'm okay mom. I'll just skip lunch, I have stuff to do."

She frowned when her son mentioned skipping lunch and scolded her son, "Harry you need to eat. Who knows what might happen if you skip lunch. You might get a sickness or a flu, or a-"

"Lily. If Harry doesn't want to eat, then don't force him. Come down and join us," she heard her husband calling out for her.

She signed then walked down the steps to join her husband and younger son on the table.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Harry collapsed on his bed tiredly. He's been practicing his magic all day and his magical core has already been depleted.

He closed his eyes as he thought of all he had achieved today.

'Well, I managed to learn wandless manage at such a young age and I could now do decent offensive spells,' he thought contentedly. 'If I want to be a powerful wizard someday, I must train my magical core everyday to the point where its so bright that you would go blind by just seeing it.'

He snapped his eyes open abruptly, when someone pounded on the door.

"Time for dinner Harry! You've been cooped up in there almost all day! Come out and eat with us Harry!" his brother called.

He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses as he opened his door and headed to the dining room.

When he pulled out the chair and sat down, he was interrogated by his mother.

"Harry, what were you doing in your roomfor so long? You never even came out once! Not even for lunch," she asked seriously.

Harry debated with himself on whether or not he should tell them about his newly found abilities. 'I really don't want to tell them about it... but Stephan already saw, so it wouldn't really matter since he could've already blabbed it out. God how's how talkative this boy gets,' he thought dejectedly.

He continued to think for what seemed like a long time to him but in reality, only took a few seconds. He finally decided to keep it a secret and explain what Stephan saw as accidental magic.

"Oh! Uh, I was just reading some books I got out of the Potter library. You know how much of a bookworm I get," answered Harry, sheepishly.

Lily nodded and turned back to her plate.

Harry sighe'd in relief before he too, went back to his dinner.

'Life has just gotten more interesting,' he thought.

* * *

**I hope this was long enough for you guys. I really wanted to speed up the plot, but my friend said it is quick enough as it is. I trust her judgement** **so the speed would just be going at this pace for now.**

**Please review?**

**If it's good then please review.**

**If it's not, then please don't be too harsh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I've decided to speed up the story a bit and just get to the good part so... Yeah! Here I am getting the story to the good for not updating soon. I think it has been... Three weeks? I don't know.** **Uh, I'll just get to the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books.**

* * *

- 2 years later -

Harry hurriedly packed up all his clothes and necessities, letting a few drops of tears fall from his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes vigorously trying to wipe of all the tears while he packed. He took all his clothes, his broom, some books, the winged shoes Uncle Remus gave him and some of his parents' money.

He tried to clear his head of the painful memories that plagued him which happened not to long ago.

_Flashback_

_"Stephan! Harry! Let's go! We're going to be late!" shouted Lily._

_Stephan stepped down the stairs hurriedly, followed shortly by his brother. Harry wondered where they would be going that would make his parents so excited. He didn't mind much though because he rarely ever went out._

_Lily grabbed the boys' hands and dragged them out to the portkey which was about to go off any moment now._

_"Hurry! Grab the pouch now! We're going to somewhere fun," James said joyously._

_Right before the portkey went off, Harry and Stephan grabbed it and held on for dear life as they spiraled towards their destination._

_The twins landed with an 'oof' on the ground before brushing themselves off. _

_"Mom.. Dad? Where are we exactly?" asked Harry._

_"Well since it's both of your birthdays, we decided to bring you two to a zoo before having a dinner party with the Weasleys," explained Lily._

_"Umm.. Mom, what is a zoo?" asked Stephan with a lost expression._

_"Well honey, a zoo is a muggle place where they put different kinds of muggle animals on display for everyone to see," Lily once again explained._

_"Cool," the twins said in unison before looking at each other strangely._

_-Scene Break-_

**_"Attention civilians! The Zoo has had technical difficulties, causing all animals to be released. Please don't panic and please evacuate the area immediately," blared the speakers._**

_Suddenly, animals of all kinds started to create a stampede headed their way._

_Lilly and James made to move towards their children, but not before the stampede split them up._

_Harry couldn't see his brother and parents anymore, and instead saw a feral lion headed his way. He was frozen on the spot in fear but heard his parents shouting for his brother._

_A giant gorilla swept him up, and placed him on his shoulder before running of._

_Harry stared incredulously at the gorilla before looking around. He saw his parents and brother somewhere in the middle of the stampede, embracing each other before apparating back to their manor with a soft pop._

_Harry's eyes watered with unshed tears before shaking them off._

_'No, I'm not going to cry... not for them,' he thought angrily._

-Scene_ Break-_

_Harry trudged up the steps to the Potter Manor after he took a ride on the Knight Bus._

_He slammed the door open before running up the stairs, ignoring the calls of his parents._

_'They left me,' he thought. 'They left their defenseless child in the middle of a stampede, and only left with his famous brother.'_

_After letting a couple more tears escape his eyes he thought determinedly, 'They left me. Now it's time I left them. They already proved that I don't mean much to them anyways.'_

_End of Flashback_

Harry locked up his trunk and hurriedly grabbed some Floo powder before running to the fireplace.

Seeing his parents about to stop him, he glared at his parents and said, "You've already shown how important I am to you. You can't stop me from leaving."

Lily quickly summoned the Floo powder but Harry was quick, he gripped the Floo powder tightly, refusing to let go. He then concentrated on his magic to send a Stinging Hex on his parents. Lily looked at Harry in pain whether it be emotional or physical and exclaimed, "Harry we made a mistake! We didn't mean to forget about you!"

Harry looked at his mother in disbelief, "How can you not mean to forget about me? If I was really that important to you, you would've remembered me, but instead you leave me there for dead!"

James was about to defend his wife when he saw a fire raging in Harry's eyes. He quickly shouted, "Stupify!" but Harry quickly shielded himself from the attack and sent two Full Body-Bind Curses which hit its targets.

Harry glared at his parents and seeing James wanting to speak, he canceled the spell on his mouth. James stuttered out, "We really didn't mean it Harry! We were all just caught up in all the action and besides we had to protect Stephan first. I mean he's the Boy-Who-Lived. He needs more protection!"

Harry placed his fierce glare on him and he gulped.

'Apparantly that wasn't the right thing to say,' he thought nervously, looking at his eldest son.

Seeing his parents make a bigger mess of things, Stephan stepped up to reason with his older brother.

"Please Harry! Don't leave me.. Don't leave US! We're your family and we love you!" he shouted at him desperately.

Harry, seeing his brother's desperation, faltered a bit. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to abandon his little brother, but then he can't handle the neglect anymore.

"I'm sorry brother," he whispered before stepping into the fire.

He took one last look at his 'family' and said quietly enough so none of his family would hear, "Venice, Italy."

He really didn't know where else to go. He had always wanted to go to Italy so that was the first thought that came to his mind.

He closed his eyes as the fires consumed him.

* * *

**I had an idea by the end of this chapter. I CAN MAKE HIM MEET LOTS OF FAMOUS FICTION CHARACTERS! It will be like minor multi-crossover thing. He might go to Gotham and meet Batman, go to Middle Earth and meet Gandalf to teach him magic or (lol) go to Forks and meet the Cullen's hehe. Just an idea.. That I might execute!**

**Here's the list of books, tv shows, and movies that can be part of his little mini-multi-crossovers adventure.**

**Danny Phantom. Percy Jackson. Twilight? Batman. Ironman. Avengers? Spiderman. Transformers.**

**He is still going to be an assasin and receive cool assasin training. I just don't know if the mini multi crossover thing is a good idea and if he should attend Hogwarts when he turns 11. Maybe he should go when he's ready? Like I dunno... 14?**

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again guys! I read some of the recent reviews about the multi-mini-crossovers idea and I really don't know what to do. Most of you guys are all for it while some aren't. I really don't want to disappoint those who aren't for it by making this a multi-mini-crossover, but a lot of you guys think it's okay. For those who don't like crossovers, I am really sorry but I'm going to push through with making this a mini-multi-crossovers meaning that in some parts of the story HP will meet some other fictional characters that aren't in the HP books. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books and the Assasin's Creed.**

* * *

Harry felt the swirling slow down and his feet reaching the ground. He lost my balance for a moment and stumbled. He wiped the excess tears away and slowly opened his eyes. As he looked around, everything was so blurry before his eyes regained focus. He found himself in some Victorian style house.

He brushed himself off and started to walk around.

"Hello?" he asked. "Is anyone here?"

When there came no answer, he continued. "Look if anyone can hear me right now, I'm sorry for trespassing. I'll just be going now." and with that he started walking towards the nearest exit.

He figured the home was abandoned a long time ago since he was able to Floo there and because of the visible dust collecting in the place.

He walked around what he figured was Venice in Italy, looking for a place to stay. After an hour of looking, the sky started to darken. Harry was losing hope and just sat down with his face in his hands on the sidewalk.

He looked up suddenly when he heard approaching footsteps. He analyzed the approaching men and noticed all of them wearing some kind of grey uniform which had the logo of what read, Abstergo Industries.

"Hey!" Harry shouted as he was carried and thrown into a truck by the Abstergo men.

"*"*"*"*Meanwhile in the Potter Manor*"*"*"*"

"Where do you think he'll be James? I didn't hear him say his location," Lily admitted sadly.

James looked at his wife and sighed, "Me neither, but we must try to look for him nonetheless."

"I know James but where are we supposed to start? he can be half-way across the world by now," Lily told her husband in tears. "This is all my fault. I forgot about him and apparated out of there, leaving him!"

James' eyes glazed as he remembered what had happened a few hours ago. "Lily stop it," he said trying to comfort her. "Its both of our faults. I admit, all I was thinking of that moment was Stephan's safety."

Lily just sobbed harder against James' shoulder. "Oh James, what have we done?"

Stephan watched his parents silently as he hugged Harry's picture close to his heart.

'We will find you bigger bro. We will find you till the ends of the earth. That I promise,' Stephan thought determinedly.

"*"*"*"*Back to Harry's situation*"*"*"*"

"Let me go!" he shouted as he struggled. He concentrated on his wandless magic to bust the chains holding him down.

He paled. His magic wasn't working in the truck. He knew his magic could work anywhere else, but he felt as if something in the truck was restraining it.

'Who are these guys?' he thought confused.

When he found it no use, he asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Suddenly some guy in white comes in and said, "I'm glad you asked. You see, you have something we need."

Realization dawned on Harry's face. 'They must now I'm a Potter!' he thought frantically. 'They just kidnapped me to bait in my family to get to my brother!'

"You will never get my brother!" he shouted. "I'll do what ever you want, just don't get to my brother."

The guy in white raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why would I want your brother kid? I just wanted your DNA."

Harry gaped like a fish. 'Uh okay, they're not here to take my brother just my DNA. Wait a minute, what do they want with my DNA anyways?'

Deciding to ask it outloud, he voiced his question, "Why do you need my DNA? what are you gonna do with it?"

Harry winced as the guy in white grinned viciously. "We need your DNA to get the memories of your ancestor with our newest project machine called Animus."

Seeing Harry's confused gaze he continued, "You see we recently detected a distant relative of Richard James Sayson. Your ancestor has a memory that we need. We just need to get your DNA."

Harry was still confused so he just nodded, not knowing what to say.

Harry wanted to know why his magic didn't want to work in the truck but he thought better of really asking it. 'They could just be ordinary muggles for all I know,' he thought. 'I'll just see if I can use my magic inconspicuously.'

After a long ride, he could feel the truck slowing down about to park. When the truck fully stopped moving, he was shoved down the truck and into the building of what he guessed was Abstergo Industries.

* * *

**Hehe.. I made it a litle crossovered to Assasin's Creed thanks to Teufel1987 who reminded me about that..**

**I don't really know about Assasin's Creed so much so I just researched about it so this little crossover in the story would be over soon.**

**To ease your confusion, the Abstergo people are after a new powerful object (that will not be named) and the information on that object are with Harry's ancestor, Richard James Sayson (character I made up XD).**

**If any of you know I did something wrong with the Assasin's Creed info please let me now so I could correct them.**

**Please review! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people who happen to come to this story! In this chapter it's basically about what he learns as Richard, so if you're not a fan of Assasin's Creed, I suggest you go on to the next chapter if there is one. I'm also gonna kinda make up the memories of Richard so uhhhh yeahhhh CREATIVITY! **

* * *

Harry felt one of their guns prodding him forward on his back. He started walking towards the building and their so called memory machine. He didn't really know what they wanted from those memories, but he didn't care. He just wanted to move on with his life away from his parents.

The building was very impressive he admitted to himself. It was a huge facility with many turns and hi-tech equipments. There were many professional looking people walking around and the place even had a smell of Science in the air.

Harry was brought out of his observations by the sliding of the doors as he entered a room. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at the huge machine.

"Move it kid," said one of the men who kidnapped him, prodding him in the back again with his gun.

Harry reluctantly started walking again towards the machine and suddenly someone strapped him on it. People started moving around quickly to ready the machine. Before he knew it, he was surfing through Altair's memories.

~*~* Altair's Memory *~*~

"Rick wait up!" his little brother shouted out after him.

Richard ran towards their home laughing, "No way! I'm showing mom the fish I caught first!"

Suddenly, Richard ran into someone and fell over. He got up, brushed himself off and started mumbling some sort of apology.

"It's okay my boy," said the man who he ran into. "Do you happen to know who this couple were?" He pulled out a picture of his mom and dad out of his pocket.

"Rick who's this guy?" a voice said from behind him.

Richard jumped up startled and whipped around to face the voice, when it happened to be his little brother Milo.

"Umm I don't know. He asked if we know mom and dad though," Richard explained to his brother.

The man having heard this widened his eyes, "You're their children."

"Yes we are," the brothers stated together.

The man looked at them with sympathy in his eyes and said, "They died just a few minutes before due to a fire in their house. We didn't reach them in time."

~*~* Memory Skip *~*~

Richard looked awfully dirty and desperate. He needed some food, but everyone shunned him and looked away.

He wanted to steal some fruit from the fruit stands, but his morals wouldn't allow it. Altair suddenly heard a growling noise and flushed when he realized it was his stomach. He made a split second decision, 'Screw morals. I need some food.'

He stealthily maneuvered around the fruit stand snatching two apples as he went by. He went around the corner and started hungrily devouring the apples.

He heard a voice behind him and froze, "You're sneaky kid... real sneaky. Not sneaky enough for me to not notice though."

Thinking it was the salesman from the fruit stand, he bolted. Richard ran as fast as he can and as he turned another corner, he dived behind some of the trash bins and held in his breath.

Somebody grabbed him from behind (not that behind ;P) and whispered in his ear, "You have talent kid. I've been watching you for some time now and I think I must introduce myself." He straightened himself up and held out his hand, "My name is Alison Burgers. I am here to formally invite you to uhhhh training! With me! As an assasin!"

Richard made no movement except for the snickering when he mentioned his name.

Alison wasn't discouraged by this though so he continued on, "You will get to work for me, get salary and the whole shebang!"

~*~* Final Memory Skip *~*~

Richard wiped some sweat off his brow and turned to face his opponent. Swords and knives clashed and clanged as the two fought. Stand-byers were awed as they watched the two duelling. Then something never before seen happened. A man knocked into the ground with a loud thump and the little audience stared gaping at Altair.

"Well done my boy!" exclaimed Alison. "You've finally beaten me, after all those years of training."

Richard grinned as he stretched out a hand to give assistance to the older assasin. "Well I do admit beating you gives me some satisfaction."

Alison returned the grin with his own maniacal one as he accepted his hand in assistance to be brought back up. "You do know what this means, kid."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten," the older assassin said bewildered.

Richard stared blankly at his mentor and father figure for the past 13 years.

"Okay! Okay! Well since you don't remember, we agreed that when you've finally beaten me you could leave and go on to your own adventures," Alison said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Rick honestly forgot about that part of the agreement and smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry Alison. You've been a father to me for these past years, but the time has come for me to make my own mistakes and adventures. I'll always remember you when I leave."

Alison stared at Rick for a moment and pulled him into a man hug.

"Just promise me to remember every bit of your training," Alison said seriously. "i also have an idea for your first adventure. There is this powerful object. It's called the-"

END OF MEMORIES

"There's the information! Record it!" shouted one of the men.

"Damn it! He snapped out of the trance," the man in front of him exclaimed angrily.

Harry was brought out of his ancestor's memories with a start then realized where he was. Filled with the memories and training of his ancestor, he twisted around and flipped one of the men to the ground, and bolted to the door.

* * *

**I don't know much about Assassin's Creed sorry guys. But for those who know much about it and to clear things up. These are Richard's memories and it's about a new powerful object not the same powerful object mentioned in the Assassin's Creed stuff. It's a whole new magical powerful thingy. I didn't want to focus so much on Assassin's Creed so I made Harry snap out of the memories before the Abstergo guys can get any info on the powerful object thingy.**

**Sorry for the confusion lol**


	7. AN

**Author's Note:**

**Im sorry guys for the messed up Altair problems! If you've read chapters 5 and 6 before I changed them. You need to know that there is no more Altair whateverhisothernamesare in this story.**

**The Abstergo people are after a new powerful object (which will not be named... At least for now), so they are after the only person with information on it, Richard James Sayson, Harry's ancestor.**

**SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION AND DISAPPOINTMENTS! HOPE THIS'LL MAKE MORE SENSE!**

**Weeeee! first time to make an Author's Note!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Here is yet another new chapter. For those who don't get how Richard is related to Harry without being a magical, I'm going to explain it now. Richard is from Lily's side of the family. He is her great great grandfather. Why is he not an Evans? Well that is because he was adopted to another family thus the last name Sayson.**

* * *

Harry maneuvered his way throughout the hallways, wearing a stolen lab coat. He weaved through crowds of scientists and machines before finally reaching the front door. He quickly opened the door, and ran as fast as he can to get away from the Abstergo people. When he slowed down to walking paced, he shrugged of the stolen lab coat and threw it in the nearest garbage can. Harry kept walking while he pondered on his current dilemma.

'Where should I go now?' he wondered to himself. 'Uh! I really need a change of clothes...Wait a minute...WHERE'S MY TRUNK!? Shoot! Everything I've got is in the trunk, even mom's spare wand.'

"Oh great," he grumbled. "Now I've got to walk back to that house I floo'ed into. I don't even know where I am anymore."

As he walked on for hours he finally saw familiar scenery. "Yes! I know that house is somewhere around here..."

Filled with hope, Harry followed his instincts and ran looking for the house. "Must be here... Somewhere..." he panted as he ran around.

After 15 minutes, his search has finally come to an end as he gazed at the beautiful Victorian house as if it was Merlin in the flesh. Harry wasted no time as he burst through the doors and sighed in relief as he saw his beloved trunk, lying innocently on the ground before him.

He opened his trunk, got his mother's spare wand and shoved it in his pocket.

Harry really didn't need his mother's wand at all. He'd mastered wand less magic a few months ago, but he still wanted something from his family when he left.

"Now to look for some knives and some food. If I've got Richard's skill and memories now, I might as well make good use of them," he said as he shrunk his trunk and shoved it in his other pocket.

Harry walked out he house and looked around for the nearest food store. Luckily, right across the street was some Italian restaurant he didn't know. He crossed the street and headed inside the restaurant. But before he even came close to the table he wanted to sit in, he remembered he didn't bring any money. It was such a stupid mistake, so he face palmed.

He went through the exit door and looked for some people he could pick pocket. Harry spotted a couple kissing under a tree and thought, 'How cliche.' Even with all the cliche ness, he sneaked around the couple to get to the girl's expensive bag. He reached his hand inside and felt around for the wallet. Once he'd gotten it he swiftly pulled it out, placed the bag exactly where it was before and walked towards the restaurant as if he hadn't just stollen money from a girl.

He sat down on the table closest to the door to the kitchen and ordered some sort of lasagna. When he was done he payed the bill, but instead of going to the exit, he sneaked into the kitchen and stole some sharp looking knives. When he thought he'd gotten enough, he turned to leave. Then he spotted something. He grinned maliciously and took the butcher knife lying on the counter and walked through the exit door.

'Now where should I put all these knives,' he thought.

Thinking of all the possible places he could place them he settled for placing them between a garter strap and his chest.

'I don't think it's really that safe but it'll have to do,' he sighed.

~*~* Month Later *~*~

"Wake up little Harry. Remember what day it is?," asked a womanly voice in a thick Italian accent.

Harry rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Five more minutes!" With that said he rolled in his bed and covered his head with a blanket.

"Come now Harry. Don't you want to rob the new jewelry store with me?" teased the woman.

Harry immediately bounced out of bed when he heard the words 'rob' and 'jewelry'. The woman laughed at his antics.

~*~*2 weeks before*~*~

_A woman, probably in her early 20s, watched as Harry stole all kinds of things from a variety of shops. The woman thought he had the talent and potential so she walked up to him to introduce herself, perhaps to make an apprentice out of him. _

_The woman sneaked up to him when he wasn't aware of her presence and said, "I saw you back there, stealing from the shops."_

_Before she knew it, the kid whipped around and she felt a cool blade against her neck. _

_"Don't worry child. I won't tell anybody and I'm not here to harm you in any way," she told the child calmly._

_Harry loosened his hold on her and placed the knife between the garter and his chest again, before turning towards the woman in front of him._

_"I believe it's about time I introduce myself. I am Arixsandra Vito, but you can call me Arix if you may," she said. "I am similar to you in some way. You see, you are not the only thief in own for I am also a thief."_

_Harry just stared at her before asking, "What do you want with me?"_

_Arix just smiled at him and held out her hand, "I had noticed you have no home so I was wondering if you'd like to live with me and be my apprentice. Do we have a deal?"_

_Harry hesitated before grasping the held out hand, "Yes we do."_

~*~* END OF FLASHBACK *~*~

Harry hurriedly put on some of his dark colored clothes and met Arix outside. Just as they were about to enter the store. Harry suddenly froze.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked a concerned Arix.

Harry was brought back to his senses and glanced at the concerned face of his friend, "I can feel something's not right..."

Suddenly something huge and black jumped out from the bushes.

"H-H-Harry..." Arix stuttered, terrified.

* * *

**Hehe... Filler chapter. I hope you get that Richard is NOT a Potter. I repeat, NOT a Potter. Another crossover is soon to come...**

**Is it PJO? DP? Batman? Avengers? You will find out on my next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! Hello! Check out my profile! I drew my own avatar :3 I also drew the image for this fanfic. It's not that nice though. I only had little time to make it... but oh well... It's still cool I guess. Sorry for not updating for a long time again guys! It's just...I find it hard to write and stfuf. It takes too much outa me. Anyway here's the next chapter! Review if you can! :D**

* * *

_Harry hurriedly put on some of his dark colored clothes and met Arix outside. Just as they were about to enter the store. Harry suddenly froze._

_"Harry what's wrong?" asked a concerned Arix._

_Harry was brought back to his senses and glanced at the concerned face of his friend, "I can feel something's not right..."_

_Suddenly something huge and black jumped out from the bushes._

_"H-H-Harry..." Arix stuttered, terrified._

Harry suddenly grabbed Arix' hand and yelled, "RUN!"

That seemed to snap Arix out of her shocked state, then she ran in front of Harry to lead him to somewhere safe. Harry looked over his shoulder to glance at the huge, black blob chasing after them and noticed it was a dog with ruby eyes.

'How can a dog get that big?!,' Harry thought as he sprinted to keep after Arix. 'It's at least as tall as a 3-floored building.'

Arix really had no idea where to go where this creature can't find them. The only thing she can do now is run for her life, and turn around corners until she comes across somewhere safe. She looked back at the creature behind her as she ran.

'That's weird,' she thought. 'It looks as if it's only chasing after Harry….. I wonder what it wants with him.'

After what seemed like forever, a strange boy with horns on his head ran after the monster, with bow and arrows. Harry, who noticed the boy, could only hope he would be able to stop the huge dog from chasing them.

Harry glanced at his back again to find the boy about to fire a arrow. The arrow soared through the air and hit the huge dog right at the back of his head. The huge dog then slowly started to turn to golden dust.

Harry slowed down his pace and called out to Arix, "Hey! I think it's dead!" Then he sat down against a wall to catch his breath.

Arix, who stopped running a few meters ahead of him started jogging towards him, then too sat against the wall to catch her breath.

"Harry, what was that thing? Why was it chasing you?" Arix questioned him.

Harry looked confused then said, "Oh. I didn't notice it was only chasing me. If I knew that I could've stopped running after you and run the other way."

Arix frowned, "No. We're in this together. We're kinda like partners remember? It means we got each other's backs."

Harry just smiled at her, "Oh. And for what that thing was…. I think it was a hellhound. I've read Greek Mythology once and I think that creature might be a hellhound from the Underworld."

Arix shook her head and said, "You read too much kid."

Harry's eyes widened, "Wasn't there a boy earlier who shot an arrow at the hellhound? Where is he?" He looked around for the boy and found him just around the corner, bleeding. Harry stood up and ran for the boy while Arix followed, confused.

Harry knelt down in front of the boy and healed the boy with his magic. The boy started coughing out blood then turned his head towards Harry in astonishment. At this point, both Arix and the boy were looking at him with astonishment.

Before the boy was about to ask about his healing powers, Arix beat him to it, "Wow. Harry…. What did you just do? You just put your hands on him, then POOF! The wounds healed!"

Harry smiled sheepishly and thought, 'Oh right. Forgot these guys were muggles. Well, I better not give away the secret of magic now.'

Harry thought of what to say for a moment, "Oh! OH RIGHT! Uhmm. I forgot to tell you but I'm kind of born this way. I have certain abilities that I have that can do things that are not to be explained yet!."

Arix then turned to the boy, "Well I guess you really saved our butts out there. May we know who you are?"

The boy just shrugged then held out his hand, "Name's Grover (wink)."

Arix rolled her eyes but still took his hand for a shake, "Name's Arix and this is Harry."

Harry was just curiously analyzing the boy's- I mean – Grover's appearance. He seemed to be wearing a tanktop, pants, and he was holding crutches. But what really picked up his interest was the two horns sticking out of his head.

"Grover, what are you? Why do you have those horns?" Harry asked bluntly.

Arix laughed and said, "Well that's Harry for yah! Rude at times with a great imagination."

Harry just looked at her confused before realizing she can't see Grover's horns. Grover just looked at them anxiously before dragging Harry to a dark alleyway. Arix was about to follow, but Harry, sensing he wanted to be spoken to alone, told Arix to stay where she was.

Grover was silent for a moment before muttering, "God. How am I gonna explain all this to a kid?"

"Explain what?" Harry asked curiously.

Grover jumped in surprise before looking at him in the eye, "Normal people can't see my horns. Only special people can."

Harry just thought panicked, 'Is he from the Wizarding World?! Does he recognize whom I am related too?!' Harry decided not to speak to let him continue.

Grover just sighed, "What I am trying to say is…. Well, you're a demigod. That's why you can see through the Mist, and see my horns cuz…. I am a satyr."

Harry just sighed in relief, 'Well that's definitely far from what I was expecting. Still this is a new development. To be the son of a god or goddess…. That's just… wow.'

Harey was silent for a moment and Grover was worried he might not believe him, but that idea was immediately thrown away when Harry asked, "Hmmm. Interesting. Whose my godly parent?"

Grover just scratched the back of his head, "Ugh. I don't really know. You can find out though if you come with me to Camp Half-Blood. AND before you ask, It's a camp where demigods learn to fight in the real world."

Harry thought it over for a moment, 'Hm. If I go to this camp, It can be a chance to strengthen my powers and myself. But, I would be leaving Arix alone…. Hmmmm decisions decisions..(lol from twilight).

"I'll go with you to Camp Half-Blood, Grover. I just need to get my stuff first before we go, and say goodbye to Arix," Harry stated.

Grover just shrugged and said, "M'kay. I'll wait for you right here then."

Harry turned and left to find Arix sitting on the sidewalk picking at her nails. When Arix noticed him back, she smiled at him and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"I know you'll be going soon, Harry," Arix said calmly. "I have a feeling that you will."

Harry looked up at her shocked, "Well you're not wrong. I do have to leave. But it'll be for my well-being." Then he thought, 'Well not really.. I just need to be stronger.'

Arix just looked down at him sadly, "You know I'll miss you. Even if it's only been two weeks."

Arix leaned to him for a hug, and Harry returned it. They stayed like that for a moment before Harry said, "Well I'll be going to collect my belongings now. We'll see each other again. I'll make sure of it."

Arix ruffled his hair fondly before letting him go. Harry turned another corner before apparating to Arix' apartment when no one was looking. He summoned his trunk and dug out a chunk of dollars for Arix. He placed the money on the bedside table, closed his trunk and shrinked it. He shoved it in his pocket, then apparated back to the dark alley, not before he put a disillusion spell on himself. When Grover was distracted, he canceled the spell, and walked to Grover.

Grover noticing Harry turned to face him, "You ready?"

Harry just nodded. Grover then called out, "Mrs.O'Leary! Time to get outa here!"

A huge hellhound then leapt out of the shadows, snagged Hary and Grover on its back, then leapt back into the shadows.

Harry felt discomfort for a second before it was gone. 'It's not as bad as apparition,' he thought.

Harry's vision cleared and he looked up ahead to see a strawberry filled field, and some differently decorated cabins. Grover just watched Harry, amused at his reaction.

"Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

* * *

**YEY! Percy Jackson crossover time! Well that was one hellofa long chapter... for me, that is. My back is aching, my stomach is grumbling, and I am in need of some opera music. I was thinking of also making a Elfen Lied crossover with this fanfic. I dunno. It's not really that well known, but if I make a mini cross of that, I will make it super detailed so you guys would be able to understand.**


End file.
